The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. Many computing system today include one or more processors, memory, wireless connectivity, displays and other components requiring electrical power. Additionally, modern mobile computing systems continue to be used in a variety of different locations and usage scenarios which require ergonomically designed systems to ensure a satisfactory user experience. Interactive activities performed using a mobile computing system, such as playing an interactive game, are also on the rise. As a result, it is desirable to improve mobile computing device designs. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to adapt mobile computing devices to accommodate a variety of components in an ergonomically efficient design. It is with respect to these and other improvements that the embodiments described herein are needed.